


On ne choisit pas sa famille

by dracomalfxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfxy/pseuds/dracomalfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy avait toujours été défini par sa maison. Il était un Serpentard, il était donc méchant, il était donc destiné à devenir Mangemort et à être mauvais pour le restant de ses jours. Mais le vrai Draco, le voici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On ne choisit pas sa famille

Un froid intense glaçait le jardin du Manoir Malfoy. Ce jardin qui, fut un temps, était fleuri et chaleureux. Il ne restait plus rien de cet endroit dont Narcissa Malfoy avait autrefois pris soin avec tant d'amour.   
Le Manoir familial avait été investi depuis peu par Voldemort et quelques-uns de ses partisans les plus fidèles, et donc les plus cruels. Malgré l'implication et la détermination de Lucius, le Mage Noir ne prêtait aucune attention aux Malfoy, trois mois après l'échec partiel de la mission de Draco, son fils.   
Ce dernier ne s'en portait d'ailleurs pas plus mal, et tandis que sa tante Bellatrix et son père servaient toujours le Lord avec la même conviction qu'au début de leurs engagements, Draco était plus que soulagé de ne plus intéresser Voldemort. Au retour de ce dernier, le jeune Malfoy avait d'abord cru qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées, il avait cru qu'il aimerait servir son Maître et il avait même cru pouvoir tuer Dumbledore lui-même. Mais au cours de l'année, le jeune sorcier s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait peut-être bien mis six années avant de s'en rendre compte mais le résultat était le même : il n'était pas comme ça. Comme sa famille.   
En réalité, tout avait commencé à ses 11 ans, le soir de sa répartition à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que Serpentard, il était un Malfoy et ce soir-là il en avait été fier. Un Malfoy est toujours à Serpentard, lui avait dit son père, et il s'était empressé de lui confirmer qu'il avait été reparti à Serpentard. La maison de ses ancêtres, la maison où il était supposé être. Alors il avait passé six ans à agir comme un bon Serpentard et comme un bon Malfoy : il avait méprisé les sorciers nés moldus, il avait méprisé tous ceux qu'il avait jugé indigne d'être sorcier et il s'était vanté d'être un sorcier de sang pur qui ne manquerait jamais de rien. Il s'était conduit comme un enfoiré pendant six ans, et il en avait été fier.   
Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que son comportement provoquait autour de lui, et en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait que faire à cette époque. Il ne devait se soucier de rien d'autre, rien à part agir comme un Malfoy et montrer au monde à quel point il était supérieur.   
Puis était arrivé sa sixième année, les responsabilités qu'elle engendrait et la décision définitive quant à son avenir. Il allait devoir tuer pour la première fois, il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait rien dit, Draco s'était contenté d'agir comme un bon Malfoy et de faire honneur à son père et à son nom prestigieux.   
Seulement, il avait été incapable de réaliser sa mission. Severus Rogue s'en était chargé à sa place et Draco avait perdu le peu de considération que Voldemort ainsi que ses partisans lui accordaient. Maintenant, il n'était qu'un Mangemort de plus, quelconque, qui se battrait quand on le lui demanderait et qui exécuterait les ordres sans discuter. Un objet dont on se désintéressait totalement.  
Et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait plus à supporter les exigences de son père, les recommandations de sa tante, les ordre du Mage Noir ou encore les remarques désobligeantes de Mangemorts jaloux de la place des Malfoy. Draco n'avait plus à réfléchir à sa conduite, personne n'y faisait plus attention maintenant et il pouvait enfin être tranquille. Il se promit cependant que durant cette guerre, il ne laisserait pas Voldemort gagner, peu lui importait si pour ça, il devait s'allier à Potter et toute sa clique. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy avait décidé de véritablement faire honneur à son nom, et il avait décidé de faire ce qui était juste. Parce qu'être un Malfoy, c'était être noble, et juste.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est un peu court j'imagine mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !   
> xx


End file.
